What A Wonderful World
by ducks-go-quack-00
Summary: What will Spots' decision be to the biggest question he will ever have to make.....? Major FLUFF! Based on the son What A Wonderful WOrld


What a Wonderful World-Songfic

ducks-go-quack-00

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except a few characters and the 50 cent coin I found in the lounge this morning and I don't think it's my 50 cent coin, sad really isn't it!

A/N: I decided to do a Spot fic because most of my fics are about Race and Spot is upset and cries at night because he isn't getting enough attention. I hope this gets me out of my writers block over my other story. Sorry guys.

He stood in the doorway watching her put their children to bed, he remembered the day when his friend found out….

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself _

_What a wonderful world_

Spot walked through Central Park, today was the day and he wanted to start skipping but didn't risk it, he didn't want to be picked on for skipping because he was the almighty Spot Conlon from Brooklyn! Although he did have an occasional hop in his step. He was in love, or he thought he was, he never thought it was that obvious to the others until Race 1 walked up to him.

"hey Spot, whose the lucky girl this time?" he questioned laughing to himself at Spots horrible attempt to skip

"What makes you think I'm happy 'cause of a girl?" Spot demanded

"Because your trying to hide the fact that your skipping"

"I am _not _skipping, I have something in my shoe and am trying to get it out"

"sure an' I'm da mayor" Race said his voice hinted with sarcasm.

Almost exactly after Race said that a girl walked up to them, she had fair skin, curly brown hair that rested just below her shoulders.

"Hi Spot" she said kissing him on the cheek, she then noticed Race "who's this?"

"oh, Beth this is my friend Race"

"hi Race" Beth said holding out her hand

"hi Beth, how are ya today?" Race asked shaking her hand

"fine thank you"

"look Spot as much as I would love to stay an' watch ya skip all day, I gotta go, nice meeting you Beth" Race

Spot and Beth walked around the park for a while before they came across a bench under the shade of the falling autumn leaves. They sat talking for a while, when Spot put his hand in his pocket and fiddled with the small box inside. He waited for the right moment, pretended to crouch on the ground to tie his shoe but instead faced Beth and took her hands.

"Bethany, I have loved you since I first met you, I admit that I thought that it would be impossible to date someone of such higher class than me, but both your mother and father have supported us being together. I went to you father a while ago to ask him for permission to marry you, he has given us his blessing, and I'm sure my father would give his if he were still here" he then pulled out the box and opened it "Bethany Anne Brown, will you marry me?" Spot hoped for the best, praying she would say yes. When there was silence he worried.

"Oh Spot, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, of course I will marry you" Beth said as spot slid the ring onto her finger, it was gold with a small diamond, he had been saving up for it for months. Spot picked her up and swung her around.2

The day he married her was the day he would never forget

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself _

_What a wonderful world_

Eight months later the wedding march played, a young girl (Beth's niece) in a pink dress walked down the isle, throwing assorted rose petals behind her. A young lady in a pastel pink gown walked down the isle after the little girl. Spot turned, fiddling with the sleeve of his suit as the doors at the back of the church opened and his angel in white appeared with her father by her side. Slowly they made their way down the isle, Beth's curls bouncing under the veil. As they approached the end of the isle Spot could see a small tear in Beth's fathers eye. Mr. Brown handed Beth over with a smile, glad that his youngest daughter was so happy. Spot and Beth turned to the priest.

"Do you Gabriel Frank Conlon take Bethany Anne Brown to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health until death do you part?"3 The priest asked

"I do" Spot smiled

"And do you Bethany Anne Brown take Gabriel Frank Conlon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health until death do you part?" The priest asked Beth

"I do" she smiled, knowing that she would soon be Mrs. Bethany Conlon

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" The priest smiled. Spot lifted Beth's lace veil and kissed her sweetly, he couldn't help but grin when they broke apart, he was now married to the most beautiful girl in the world

"Ladies and Gentlemen I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Conlon" The Priest finished.

As they walked outside the church all of Spot and Beth's friends were standing there, Spot lead Beth over to some of the Brooklyn boys. He protectively put his arm around Beth's small waist.

"Action" Spot called one of the boys "I can't run you Brooklyn newsies anymore, I want you to take over" Spot said, with emotion, Brooklyn was who he was, it was hard to give up.

"Are ya sure Spot?" Action asked "Can't you just run it without bein' a newsie?"

"No, be good and never back down from a fight" Spot told him the exact words Fighter had told him when he was given Brooklyn, "oh and don't forget this" Spot said pulling a key out of his pocket, "It's been passed down through all the leaders, we call it the key to the world, with it you can have all the power. Good luck" Spot said and walked over to Race.

_The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands, saying "how do you do"_

_Their really saying "I love you"_

With the help of Beth's father they brought a nice house near the park as that place meant so much to them. Spot was on his way to his new job as a junior at the bank 4. It had just stopped raining, a rainbow was coming out, he saw hope in it for his new life. On the way he saw Race in the street.

"hey Race" he said "hope you haven't missed me too much"

"nah, we still see you and Beth walking around in the park, what you working as now?"

"I'm a junior at the bank" Spot told him "I miss being a newsie but I love Beth to much to let her status drop"

"wow, you really do love her"

"yeah I do, she means the world to me, I would hate to loose her"

"Well have fun at the bank OK I'll see ya soon"

"thanks Race, I was so scared that you guys would hate me for leaving"

"We could never hate you"

"I thought so, thanks" Spot said as he started walking away

"We're too scared of you" Race called after Spot and then went back to selling

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow _

_They'll learn much more than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

Two months later Spot arrived home to find Beth sitting in a chair knitting, immediately he knew something was wrong, Beth hated knitting.

"Beth" he rushed to her side, she looked up at him with a slight look of fear in her eyes

"Yes dear" she said concentrating on her knitting again

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong, nothing is wrong" she smiled, this smile relieved Spot for a moment

"Well then, how was your day?" he asked her

"wonderful"

"what made it wonderful?" he asked

"well I went to the doctor and, oh Spot, I love you so much" Beth said starting to cry

"Beth, why are you crying" Spot said starting to worry

"I'm going to have a baby Spot"

"a, a, a baby" Spot stuttered

"yes a little boy or girl"

"that's wonderful dear" Spot said hugging her "but why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy, although I admit I was scared of what your reaction would be"

"Why"

"Well what if you were mad, or didn't want a baby"

"I could never be mad at you, I love you too much"

"Oh Spot" Beth started but was cut short by spot kissing her

"I guess we will have to arrange a nursery then"

_The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands, saying "how do you do"_

_Their really saying "I love you"_

The next day, Saturday he ran out into the streets to find Race, when Spot finally found him he had run almost all the way to the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Race, I have to tell you something"

"What's wrong Spot"

"what do you mean what's wrong"

"well you ran halfway around New York to find me, something must be wrong"

"Nothing's wrong, Beth.."  
"What bout Beth?"

"She is going to have a baby, can you imagine it Race, I'm gonna be a father" Spot felt so much better to say that. Race stood silent for a moment

"Wow Spot, I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything, just come over for dinner tomorrow night to celebrate with us"

"Ok I guess I can come"

"Great see you there"

_I hear babies cry, and I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself_

_It's a wonderful world_

Eight months later Spot stood next to Beth while she nursed their one month old son Walter James5 to sleep in her arms, as he drifted off to sleep she put him in the Cot6. Spot knew that Walter would have a better life than he did growing up, he refused to see Walter grow up like he did. He knew he would have to work hard but it would all be worth it in the long run when he could step back and see his son learning so much. As Spot and Beth walked out of the nursery they went downstairs to the sitting room.

"He's beautiful isnt he" Spot said

"Yes, he looks so much like you, the same eyes and hair" Beth told him

"But he has your nose and skin" Spot replied sitting next to Beth.

Three years later there was another addition to their small family, Audrey May. A beautiful little girl who looked exactly like her mother. Years passed, Audrey was three and James was six, Beth finished putting them to bed. When she turned around she saw Spot standing in the doorway smiling at her. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I love you so much Spot"

"I love you too Beth, you have given me this wonderful world"

_Yes, I think to myself_

_What a wonderful World._

**A/N**

OK how was that guys, I'm glad that I finished one whole story, just some notes from the story

1 I _had_ to put Race in as one of the supporting characters

2 I know it's cheesy but it's the first wedding proposal I have written

3 I'm sorry, I have no idea what the wedding vowels are

4 Once again sorry no idea what I'm talking about, if someone comes up with a job like it I will give them a virtual lamington

5Named after my great grandfather or my brother…you don't want to know but if you do e-mail me

6 A cot is a crib, but they are called cots in Australia, sorry for any confusion.

Well I hope you enjoyed please review

oxoxox

Stacey


End file.
